LAS MARAVILLAS DE LA VIDA
by Coeli Nara
Summary: las pruebas en la vida aparecen cuando es necesario un cambio radical en esta, unas son muy simples y otras son muy duras de superar... aun así, siempre se encuentra la manera correcta de hacerlo y mas cuando tienes el apoyo adecuado. historia shikaTema UA, los invito a leer
1. Chapter 1

LAS MARAVILLAS DE LA VIDA

* * *

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

HOLA, YA ANDO DE NUEVO POR ACA CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA; SE QUE TENGO UNA PENDIENTE Y YA ESTA EL CAPITULO EN PROCESO, PERO MIENTRAS SALE A LA LUZ LES DEJO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA OBVIAMENTE SHIKATEMA

DISFRUTENLA

* * *

La habitación en la que se encontraba era realmente amplia, tenía todo lo necesario para que cualquier persona se sintiera a gusto; una cómoda cama, un cómodo sillón junto a una gran ventana que tenía una hermosa vista al maravilloso jardín, tenía un gran armario color marrón que armonizaba perfectamente con las paredes color beige; bien podría ser la habitación de cualquier persona, en una cómoda casa, pero no, en una esquina de la habitación reposaba su tormento, aquello que le recordaba porque estaba ahí y porque llevaba una semana durmiendo en esa habitación.

La silla de ruedas permanecía impasible, esperando por ella, como si pudiera mirarla, como si le dijera que una vez que la ocupara jamás se desharía de ella; rogaba al cielo que eso fuera un sueño, que ella no estuviera así postrada en una cama sin sentir nada de la cintura para abajo. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, en un momento estaba disfrutando junto a sus amigos la mejor noche de su vida y al siguiente estaba dentro de una ambulancia a punto de perder el conocimiento…

.

.

 _Flash bakc_

– _Vamos, es solo un rato – me rogo mi mejor amiga – no puedes dejarme sola Temari, sabes que quiero compartir esto contigo_

– _Lo sé y yo lo quiero compartir contigo Samui, de verdad – mencione volteando a ver a mi novio con cara de fastidio – pero Darui y yo, ya estamos algo cansados, sin mencionar que él ya está algo pasado de copas._

– _Eso no es cierto, solo quieren tener sexo – después de escucharla decir eso, me quede con la boca abierta sin poder articular una sola palabra – ¡Lo sabía! Eres una sucia_

– _Cállate, lo dices como si tu no fueras a festejar tu compromiso de la misma manera – acuse – después de todo eres la persona más pervertida que conozco – Samui me miro con complicidad y las dos comenzamos a reír._

 _Después de decidirlo, nos encaminamos hacia la camioneta de mi novio, en la que los cuatro viajábamos juntos – Y ahora ¿A dónde vamos? – me pregunto Darui, yo solo lo mire y le sonreí, eso fue suficiente para que el entendiera y emprendiera el camino hacia la casa de mi amiga._

 _Al ser ya las cuatro de la mañana, las calles estaban tranquilas y el semáforo estaba con luces preventivas; la velocidad era la adecuada, no íbamos ni muy lento, pero tampoco rebasábamos el límite._

 _Apenas pude ver bien lo que paso, por un momento pasábamos por el cruce en una avenida y de repente un sonido ensordecedor me despertó de mi letargo; todo mi cuerpo se sacudió al mismo tiempo que sentía como se me encajaban trozos de vidrio y fierro; los gritos ahogados de mis amigos fue lo último que pude escuchar._

 _Cuando recobre el conocimiento, pude ver que había policías y paramédicos por todas partes; sentía mi cuerpo destrozado y ensangrentado, no podía moverme, nada me respondía; sentí como paramédicos me colocaban en la ambulancia, y antes de cerraran las puertas alcance a ver un cuerpo inerte, cubierto totalmente con una sábana blanca manchada de sangre, esa imagen fue tan impactante que perdí el conocimiento._

 _Fin del flash back_

.

.

Temari soltó un gemido, era tan doloroso recordar ese día; ella sabía que era malo, y a pesar de querer evitarlo, le era imposible – ya son dos meses – pensó; las lágrimas salían involuntariamente, eran recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para ella. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no escucho cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación, no fue hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

– Buenos días Temari – saludo una enfermera de unos cuarenta y cinco años – ¿qué tal dormiste hoy?

– …

– ¿te apetece desayunar hoy? – la enfermera dejo una charola con comida sobre las piernas de Temari y la acomodo para que quedara bien sentada, la enfermera se encamino hacia la ventana abrió las cortinas y la ventana para que entrara el sol y un poco de aire y después se retiró sin decir nada.

Desde el primer día que despertó ahí, la rutina siempre era la misma; entraba la enfermara que estaba a cargo de ella con una bandeja de comida, la ponía en sus piernas para después abrir las cortinas, salir de la habitación y regresar dos horas después para retirar la bandeja sin importar si había comido o no. Su desayuno no consistía en nada especial, fruta, jugo y avena; hacia dos semana que por orden medica podía ingerir sólidos, pero en si la dieta era blanda todo el día, por lo que apenas probaba bocado ya que no se le antojaba comer lo mismo diario.

Desde que la trasladaron a esa habitación nadie le dirigía la palabra, si entraban doctores, solo tomaban sus signos vitales y se retiraban sin informar nada, de igual manera las enfermeras que estaban en turno, solo entraban a cambiarla, a darle la comida y asear un poco la habitación; como pudo acomodo la charola de la comida en la mesita al costado de la cama, odiaba sentirse como una completa inútil por no poder moverse, no podía sentir nada de la cintura para abajo, de echo la espalda también le dolía en ocasiones; le molestaba demasiado el depender de personas desconocidas para poder atender sus necesidades como ir al baño o asearse y sobre todo esperar a que alguien entrara para poder hacerlo.

Exactamente después de dos horas, la enfermera entro por la bandeja de comida, pero esta vez no entro sola; un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años la acompañaba, alto y muy guapo; Temari al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella estaba postrada en una cama, con el cabello enmarañado y algunas cortadas en el rostro, definitivamente estaba hecha un desastre.

– Buenos días señorita Sabaku no, ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy? – Temari estaba tan embobada, que no puso atención a las palabras del doctor y solo atino a balbucear

– Disculpe doctor – hablo la enfermera – La paciente es algo retraída, si necesita algo yo puedo contestarle – Temari frunció el ceño y la miro de mala gana

– De acuerdo, me puede explicar porque mi paciente está presentando un cuadro de anemia – ahora fue ella la que balbuceo – retírese por favor.

– Pero, le toca su baño a la paciente y…

– y usted y yo sabemos que si quisieras hacerlo; no se esperaría a la revisión para cuidar de mi paciente como debe de ser, así que retírese.

La enfermera salió con la cabeza agachada y sin pronunciar palabra; Temari sintió un poco de pena, en parte también había sido su culpa, ella sabía que debía alimentarse bien y apenas probaba dos o tres bocados de cada comida, aunque, ella pudo haber insistido después de todo es su trabajo.

El doctor suspiro después de que la enfermera se marchara y tomo el expediente de Temari – A ver que tenemos aquí – dijo mientras revisaba los papeles; se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos mientras leía y Temari solo lo observaba – aquí dice que llevas en el hospital dos meses – comenzó diciendo – a causa de un accidente automovilístico – la miro para continuar – sufriste una lesión cervical, trauma cerebral causando una cuadriplejia temporal – Temari solo asentía con la cabeza – de acuerdo vamos a revisarte.

El doctor hizo un chequeo de rutina, reviso el pulso, la presión, la respiración y reflejos; él no era muy expresivo, solo checaba, anotaba y en ocasionas la miraba de reojo. Soltó un profundo suspiro y termino de anotar.

– Bueno – comenzó el doctor – déjame decirte que te veo muy bien – Temari se sonrojo por el comentario – tu lesión cerebral fue un trauma grave, eso y tu lesión cervical que afecto tu cuello tu espalda y el pecho – claro, hablaba de su estado de salud – estuviste en un coma inducido por tres días para vigilar tu cerebro después de la cirugía; de hecho son tres cirugías en la medula espinal, una por ruptura del bazo y la cerebral; no tuviste dificultad para recuperar el habla, pero tu función motora bueno…– Temari escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el doctor decía – después de despertar, estuviste en terapia intensiva por dos semanas – se detuvo para mirarla – ¿Alguna duda?

– No – respondió apenas en un audible susurro, el doctor sonrió y asintió para poder continuar

– Bien, estuviste un mes en cuidados post-operatorios donde recibiste terapia para comenzar a mover los brazos de los cuales recuperaste el setentaicinco por ciento de movilidad en el derecho y cincuenta y cinco por ciento en el izquierdo, lo cual es un muy buen pronóstico; te trasladaron aquí hace una semana para recibir tu fisioterapia, así podrás recuperar el movimiento completo en tus brazos y piernas.

– De acuerdo – respondió Temari

– te voy a pedir un favor Temari, come ¿sí? Tienes que alimentarte bien y si realmente no quieres estar aquí, debes poner de tu parte, así te podremos dar de alta más rápido – ella solamente asintió sin articular palabra – entonces a partir de ahora yo seré el doctor que analice tu caso y no te preocupes por la enfermera, hare que la cambien de pabellón.

El doctor le dedico una sonrisa reconfortante y salió de la habitación, Temari se sintió abrumada por tanta información que había recibido; nunca pensó que había estado tan grave, si bien estuvo casi inconsciente por los sedantes, nunca estuvo al tanto de todos los procedimientos que le habían realizado y ahora se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era por estar viva.

El día transcurrió tan lento como los anteriores, a las tres en punto apareció una enfermera con su charola de comida, pero esta vez no era la misma señora de la mañana, era una chica joven, de ojos azules y una larga cabellera rubia; era toda sonrisa y jovialidad.

– Buenas tardes nena, me llamo Ino Yamanaka y yo seré tu enfermera de ahora en adelante – Temari suspiro y sonrió, sabía que tenía que poner de su parte si quería salir pronto de ahí y regresar al lado de sus hermanos en su hermosa aldea – descuida, ya me dijeron que no eres muy platicadora pero tú no te preocupes, conforme avances con tu terapia vas a recuperar toda tu confianza

– Gracias

– Ya ves, por algo se empieza, ahora a comer – Ino se acercó a la cama para poder acomodar bien a Temari, con mucho cuidado la sentó y le acerco la comida para que pudiera alcanzarla mejor; Temari como pudo agarro el tenedor y comenzó a juguetear con la fruta – ¿Quieres que te ayude?

– No – se dio cuenta de que su nueva enfermera no la dejaría sola hasta que se terminara toda su comida, de mala gana comenzó a ingerir todo lo que había en su charola.

La enfermera la dejo unos minutos y se metió al baño para preparar la tina; sabía que la chica presentaba un cuadro de depresión post-trauma, por eso la habían mandado; ella amaba poder ayudar a la gente, le gustaba platicar y hacerse amiga de sus pacientes, bien podía doblar turno y no le molestaba, esa era la profesión con la que había soñado desde niña.

Cuando salió del baño, vio que Temari solo se había comido la mitad de lo que contenía el plato, suspiro y se a cerco a ella.

– Parece que no tienes mucho apetito hoy – comenzó diciendo la joven enfermera – pero si tiene que cambiar ¿de acuerdo? – Temari solo la miro y no dijo nada – bueno, tomare eso como un sí, sobre todo porque yo nunca acepto un no – Temari frunció el ceño y resoplo para demostrarle se des contento. Ino suspiro por décima vez y se acercó a la cama con todo y silla de ruedas.

– ¿Que se supone que hace? – pregunto al ver la silla de ruedas

– no me hables de usted, prácticamente tenemos la misma edad

– Aja, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta – Ino suspiro y descobijo a Temari sin siquiera contestarle – ¿Qué haces? Oye – Ino la sostuvo por debajo de las piernas y la sentó en la silla – oye ¡oye! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

– Escúchame bien Temari, sé que esto es más difícil para ti que para mí; pero por muy difícil que sea, voy a cumplir con mi trabajo te guste o no

– Y si no quiero ¿Qué? – desafió la ojiverde

– No tienes opción; todo lo que hago es por tu bien – se sentía tan vulnerable al estar postrada en esa silla y depender de los demás, era humillante – un relajante baño te caerá bien, vamos

– Como tú dices, no tengo opción

Ino empujo la silla hasta llegar al baño; con mucho cuidado comenzó a desvestir a Temari para acomodarla en la tina, el agua tenía una agradable temperatura y olía a jazmín. Tal vez Temari no lo aceptaría nunca, pero realmente necesitaba un baño así de tranquilo.

– Te voy a dejar un momento a solas en lo que acomodo tu cama ¿puedo confiar en ti o necesitas ayuda?

– Estoy paralitica, no loca ni tonta – Ino rodo los ojos y salió del cuarto de baño.

Temari tomo la regadera con extensión y comenzó a mojarse el cabello, sentía delicioso el agua cayendo por su rostro; no podía negarlo, eso era lo más delicioso que había experimentado desde el día del accidente; El agua caliente se deslizaba por su cara toda mallugada y a pesar de que le ardían las pequeñas heridas que tenía, lo disfrutaba por el simple hecho de poder sentir.

En ese momento Ino entro al baño para ayudarla a lavar su cuerpo y encontró a Temari con los ojos cerrados, Ino se espantó y la tomo con fuerza de los hombros para asegurase de que estuviera con vida.

– ¡Oye me lastimas! – Temari se relajó tanto que cerró los ojos para disfrutar del agua que no escucho cuando se abrió la puerta.

– Lo siento, lo siento; me espante, creí… creí que… – ni siquiera quería mencionarlo – es que…

– Te dije que estaba paralitica, no tonta ni loca – Temari tenía el ceño fruncido; Ino estaba apenada y ya no sabía que decirle – ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvidemos este incidente y ayúdame a salir de la tina

– Pero no te lave los pies

– Lo sé, pero me está doliendo la espalda después de tremenda sacudida

– Yo lo siento mucho – Ino quito la tapa del desagüe para eliminar el agua de la tina y poder secar a su paciente, con mucho cuidado la seco y le coloco unas pantis blancas de algodón y después el camisón del mismo color para llevarla a descansar en su cama.

Una vez que le cepillo el cabello, se retiró para dejarla dormir un rato y ella notificar al médico titular el incidente ocurrido en el baño.

Ciertamente, Temari no tenía sueño, pero quería estar sola un rato; su nueva enfermera era agradable, pero no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por su condición y lo último que necesitaba era una amiga que se ocupara de sus necesidades fisiológicas.

…

Ino se encontraba en el área de enfermeras escribiendo un reporte sobre el incidente ocurrido en el baño con la paciente Sabaku no Temari; explicaba con detalle todo lo ocurrido, desde su hostilidad a la hora de la comida, hasta su negatividad con su aseo personal; no quería meterse en problemas y de que la acusaran por maltratar a los pacientes, bien sabía que la había tomado bruscamente por los hombros y la paciente se quejó de dolor en la columna vertebral, sentía que era su culpa y quería notificarlo para que la revisaran. Después de que termino su reporte, se dirigió al consultorio del doctor que llevaba el caso de Temari para que lo firmara y después lo entregara en trabajo social.

Caminando por los pasillos del hospital, se encontró con un amigo, de hecho era uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia; habían crecido juntos y habían estudiado carreras similares, para después de un tiempo acabar trabajando juntos.

– Ino, ¿qué tal la nueva paciente? La enfermera anterior dijo que era el diablo jajajaja

– oye, no puedes expresarte así de los pacientes idiota

– Lo siento, pero se lo dice a todo el mundo, así que… ¿Cómo es?

– como todos los demás pacientes que sufren un trauma por accidente

– eso no me dice nada

– Está a la defensiva, pero no creo que se deba al accidente, ella se ve triste… - Ino se quedó sumida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que su compañero le toco el hombro para hacerla reaccionar – ¿eh? Ah sí, bueno supongo que estar lejos de tu familia ocasiona tristeza

– de acuerdo, de todos modos cuando sea el cambio de turno la conoceré

– Entonces nos vemos en el cambio de turno – después de despedirse cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivos destino.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí esta este primer capítulo de mi nueva historia; espero que les guste y sobre todo que la trama les llame la atención.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

 **Hola hermosos Shikatemiences, si, si los estoy adulando, ya les traje el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste y que lo disfruten; perdonen la tardanza pero si les soy sincera se me olvido =0**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes que aquí aparecen con propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, son usados en esta historia porque tengo una grave obsesión con el ShikaTema**

* * *

El director de medicina general se encontraba delante de su escritorio revisando los expedientes de los pacientes que habían ingresado recientemente al centro de rehabilitación, siempre le daba lástima que la mayoría de los pacientes eran tan jóvenes; la mayoría tenía lesiones permanentes y solo estaban ahí para aprender a llevar un nuevo tipo de vida. Alguien llamo a su puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos; volteo a ver el reloj de la pared y ya casi era el cambio de turno, tal vez alguien necesitaba salir antes de la hora.

– Adelante – una joven enfermera de ojos azules entro a la oficina llevando una carpeta entre sus manos – ¿Que se le ofrece?

– Doctor, esta mañana me asignaron el cuidado de la paciente Sabaku no Temari – el nombre de la paciente le atrajo la atención, esa misma mañana él la había revisado y había ordenado un cambio de enfermera – y pues…

– ¿Qué es lo que paso? – pregunto levantando la vista de sus papeles

– Hubo una pequeña confusión cuando estaba tomando un baño, fue una torpeza de mi parte – comenzó a titubear – es que…

– ¿pero qué fue lo que sucedió? – cuestiono algo preocupado el doctor

– deje a la paciente en la tina, mientras yo cambiaba las sabanas de su cama, cuando regrese a verla estaba toda desguanzada y con los ojos cerrados y yo… – Ino bajo la mirada y suspiro – yo, me asuste; pensé que había muerto y la tome con rudeza.

El medico simplemente negó con la cabeza y suspiro – tranquila, en el cambio de turno me acompañas a revisarla – guardo silencio y dudo continuar, pero el mismo sabía que necesitaba un punto de vista diferente – ¿tú crees que necesita ser revisada por un psiquiatra?

Ino quedó sorprendida por la pregunta, ella misma dudaba de que la paciente estuviera completamente cuerda ya que en sus expedientes clínicos hacían referencia a medicación y tratamiento psicotico, pero sus pensamientos viajaban por un rumbo diferente – yo creo señor, que un psicólogo le vendría mejor – el doctor asintió con la cabeza y con la mirada le pregunto en que se basaba para pensar así; a Ino no le gustaba dar opiniones personales sobre los pacientes, pero también creía que más valía prevenir que lamentar – bueno; ella lo que necesita, a mi parecer, es hablar con alguien para que pueda desahogarse, un psiquiatra la medicaría y eso no le va ayudar en su recuperación

– Tienes razón – el doctor le firmo los papeles que describían el pequeño accidente y le dijo que la veía en el cambio de turno, dando por terminada la plática.

…

Temari había descansado gracias al relajante baño que había tomado; hacia mucho que disfrutaba del agua caliente, normalmente las enfermeras la limpiaban con una esponja y eso no le gustaba, ahora sentía su cuerpo fresco y descansado, tanto, que había dormido y ahora tenía ganas de leer un libro; lo único malo es que el estante con los libros que le habían dejado sus hermanos, no estaba a su alcance y eso la hacía sentirse molesta y una completa inútil; aun no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que disfruto de un relajante baño?...

 _Flashback_

– _Aún no puedo creer que vinieras – decía mi amiga emocionada mientras me abrazaba – no tengo idea de cómo lo convenciste, pero estoy más que feliz – seguía diciendo, ni yo misma sabia como había convencido a Darui de viajar a otro país; normalmente le gusta pasar sus vacaciones encerrado en su casa, pero esta vez le dije que viajaríamos al país del fuego a ver a Shin, de inmediato dijo que nos acompañaba._

– _No te creas – le dije – yo también estoy sorprendida de que haya venido_

– _Pues es maravilloso – siguió Samui con su entusiasmo – hace tres meses que no veo a Shin, desde que le dieron lugar en la universidad de Konoha para terminar su doctorado – ya lo sabía, pero a ella le encantaba restregarme que su novio obtendría por fin su doctorado en astronomía, pero así era ella y por dicen que genio y figura, hasta la sepultura._

 _Darui había insistido que viajáramos en su camioneta; a mí me pareció absurdo desperdiciar cinco días de viaje, pero él se había empeñado y Samui lo había apoyado, así que quedamos dos contra uno._

 _Cuando por fin llegamos a la aldea de Konoha, Samui nos indicó hacia donde se ubicaba el departamento de Shin, también nos dijo que se tomó la molestia de rentar una habitación de hotel para que estuviéramos cómodos, lo cual a mí me pareció una maravillosa idea así que dejamos a mi amiga con su novio y nos dirigimos al que sería nuestro hogar por una semana._

– _Esta muy cómoda esta habitación ¿no te parece? – le pregunte a mi novio, el solo alzo los hombros y no me contesto – ¿No me vas a contestar?_

 _El bufo de mala manera y me miro – Es solo una habitación Temari, como cualquier otra – y así sin más ni más, me dejo sola para darse un baño. Yo también resople de mala gana y me puse acomodar mi ropa en los cajones de la cómoda, si él quiere que acomode su ropa, sino que la use arrugada –pensé – al fin y al cabo yo no lo invite, él se coló en el viaje._

 _Estaba tan entretenida en mis cosas que salte en mi lugar cundo sonó mi teléfono_

– _¿Que paso? – respondí_

– _¡vamos de compras! – grito Samui por la bocina_

– _¿Ahorita? – Conteste haciendo mohines – aun no me baño, además Darui anda de mal humor_

– _pues no lo lleves, que sea una tarde de chicas – ahora que lo decía no me parecía una mala idea – paso por ti en dos horas_

– _De acuerdo – y colgué; cuando levante la vista, Darui ya había salido del baño y ahora me miraba – ¿Qué? – le pregunte_

– _Pensé que me alcanzarías en la ducha_

– _Pues pensaste mal – tome mis cosas y me dirigí al baño, el me tomo del brazo y me jalo para poder besarme, en ese momento iba a contestarle el beso, pero recordé su comportamiento de hace un rato y lo quite de mi cara – lo siento mi vida – le dije – pero como estabas de mal humor, hice planes que no te incluyen_

– _¿y me vas a dejar aquí solo? Yo solo vine para estar contigo_

– _Eso lo hubieras pensado cuando decidiste ponerte de malas, ahora si me disculpas tengo el tiempo medido – le di la espalda y me encerré en el baño._

 _Abrí las llaves de la regadera para que se calentara en lo que me desvestía, solté mi cabello y me metí bajo la regadera– Que delicia de agua – pensé mientras recorría mi cuerpo con mis manos, la temperatura estaba justo como me gusta, me dispuse a disfrutar de ese momento, cerré mis ojos y deje que mi mente divagara…_

 _Fin del flashback_

Temari despertó de su ensoñación cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación; esta vez entraron tres personas, el doctor que la reviso por la mañana, su nueva enfermera y un joven rechoncho y carismático; Temari frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el joven vestía de enfermero, una cosa era que otra mujer la mirara desnuda y la ayudara en sus necesidades, ¡pero un hombre! No, lo último que necesitaba era a un hombre viéndole su desnudo y mallugado cuerpo.

– Buenas tardes – comenzó el doctor – ¿Cómo te sientes Temari? – la mencionada se sonrojo ligeramente y trato de contestar sin titubear esta vez

– Bien, la verdad descanse bastante

– Me alegro – contesto y volteo a ver a Ino – me comento la señorita Yamanaka que habían tenido un incidente por la tarde – hizo una pausa – ella ha estado preocupada por que no sabe si te lastimo

Temari miro fijamente a Ino y se dio cuenta de que estaban omitiendo un pequeño dato – ¿Eso es realmente lo que le preocupa? – soltó sin miramientos.

– ¡Por supuesto que es lo que me preocupa! – Exclamo Ino – no sé si te lastime tu espalda, por lo brusco que te jale

– Haber tranquilas – intervino el doctor – no quiero que se alteren; Temari solo nos preocupa la reacción que podría tener tu columna, te recuerdo que la última cirugía la tuviste hace tres semanas y aunque tu sientas que la herida ya sano, internamente sigue delicada

– Lo siento, pero pensé que lo único que querían evitar era una demanda – Ino al escuchar esto, abrió los ojos como platos – y por la reacción de ella, parece que acerté – de un momento a otro la habitación se quedó en completo silencio – de todos modos – comenzó Temari – no pensaba hacerlo, la señorita Ino se portó muy amable conmigo.

La mencionada se quedó sorprendida al escuchar el comentario de la paciente, no era una bruja después de todo.

– Aun así – continuo el doctor – voy a revisarte, pronto comenzaras tus terapias físicas y no quiero arriesgarte a una fractura

El doctor con ayuda del nuevo enfermero la recostó en la cama y descubrió su abdomen para poder palparlo; Temari se sentía avergonzada, llevaba un solo un camisón y debajo sus braguitas blancas, sabía que ellos eran profesionales y que no la veían con morbo, pero aun así no dejaba de incomodarle que la descubrirán así sin más ni más. Le revisaron la cintura y la cadera, la ayudaron a sentarse para revisar su espalda y los reflejos de sus piernas, todo parecía estar en orden o al menos eso creía ella, ya que el doctor asentía y anotaba.

Después de todo el chequeo la volvieron acomodar en su cama, esta vez fue Ino y el enfermero, del cual no sabía su nombre, pero se veía bastante agradable.

– en un momento te traerán tu cena – comento Ino – mi turno ya está por acabar, pero si necesitas algo antes de que me vaya puedes pedírmelo, o en su defecto mi compañero es quien estará para atenderte

Temari miro al chico que conversaba con el doctor y anotaba las indicaciones que este le daba, a simple vista se veía bastante agradable, claro que no se comparaba con el dios que tenía por doctor que justamente se acerba hacia ella.

– Todo parece estar en orden – sonrió con calidez – cualquier cosa que necesites o si te sientes mal, puedes decírselo al joven Akimichi

– Gracias doctor, fue muy amable en venir a revisarme

– No te preocupes, la verdad es que me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo – Temari se sorprendió ante el comentario, el doctor se rio al ver su expresión – bueno, yo te veré mañana, descansa Temari.

Choji se acercó con una charola de comida y la dispuso en la mesa móvil para llevársela a la cama – su cena señorita Sabaku no

– Venga Choji, si es de nuestra edad – dijo Ino, Choji la miro y se sonrojo por lo que dijo su amiga – verdad que te gusta que te tuteen – afirmo Ino sin que preguntara primero, Temari suspiro y volteo a ver al chico.

– Tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si yo te puedo llamar por el tuyo ¿te parece, Choji? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro

– Esta bien, por ahora me retirare ya que mi turno comienza formalmente a las siete de la noche y falta media hora – se dio la vuelta para salir y dejar a las dos chicas a solas.

Ino se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Temari, ya en la mañana le había dicho que la acompañaría cuando le tocaran sus alimentos, así que con resignación tomo el tenedor y comenzó a picar la fruta sin ánimos – sabes – comenzó Temari – antes me gustaba comer balanceado, ya que no soy de matarme con ejercicio pero… - Ino se sorprendió de que ella fuera la que iniciara la plática – llevo una semana comiendo fruta tres veces al día y ya me aburrió.

– Lo sé linda, pero estas tomando medicamentos que te causarían ciertas reacciones si se mezclan con otro tipo de alimentos – Ino la miro y sintió pena por ella – por fortuna, los medicamentos que hoy te administren, serán los últimos de un tratamiento

– ¿En serio? – Pregunto entusiasmada – o sea que ya mañana podre pedir un gran trozo de carne

– Bueno no exactamente – Temari hizo una mueca cuando escucho eso – seguirás con dieta blanda, pero ya no solo será fruta

– Bueno, no quiero sonar malagradecida pero lo que sea es mejor que fruta – Ino sonrió y la alentó a seguir comiendo.

Después de que terminaras la cena, Ino retiro la bandeja de la comida y le dijo que vendría para el cambio de turno, Temari le agradeció sus atenciones y le dijo que esperaba que pasara a despedirse antes de que se fuera.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, estaba haciendo lo que no quería y no quería aceptarlo, estaba entablando una amistad con su enfermera que era muy agradable, se había dicho a si misma que no quería una amistad por caridad pero tampoco quería sentirse sola, desde su última cirugía no había visto a sus hermanos y ni hablar de sus amigos que desde el día del accidente no sabía que había pasado con ellos y eso la mortificaba.

Justo a las diez de la noche Choji entro con una charola de medicamentos, le dijo que esta sería la última inyección que le administrarían y que ya mañana se le asignaría un nuevo doctor para un nuevo tratamiento.

– Entonces el doctor de esta mañana ya no va a tratarme – dijo más para sí misma que para su acompañante, aun así él la escucho.

– Bueno – comenzó – el doctor Minato esta cargo de tu caso, pero también es el director de medicina general en este centro y tiene mucho trabajo

– O sea que no tiene tiempo para un solo paciente – al menos ya sabía cómo se llamaba su doctor – bueno, eso hará que conozca a más personas en esta habitación

– no te preocupes, ahora que comiencen tus terapias saldrás a conocer las instalaciones – dijo mientras le aplicaba la inyección – de hecho cuando tú quieras podrás asistir al área del comedor – termino de aplicar el medicamento y la acomodo ya para dormir, la arropo como si fuera una niña chiquita y le paso la mano por la cabeza, a Temari le dio gracia como la estaba tratando

– ¿También me darás un beso en la frente? – ella sonrió y Choji se puso rojo hasta la nariz

– Lo-lo siento yo…

– Tranquilo, es broma – ella le dedico una sonrisa y cerró los ojos – ahora si me disculpas, quiero dormir.

Choji apago la luz de la habitación y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado; Ino tenía razón, podía parecer una bruja pero era realmente agradable, ahora sentía un poco de pena por ella, ahora que estaba consciente y tranquila podrá recibir visitas y no sabía cuánto podría afectarle, el doctor les había dado indicaciones de no darle información acerca del accidente, ni de sus amigos y sobre todo, de su estado de salud. Querían manejárselo lo más tranquilo posible para que no sufriera un ataque de pánico, otra vez.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si es así pues pueden dejarme un review, pero si quieren castigarme por la tardanza, pues tambien dejen uno jajajajajaja ok no.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus follows y sus alerts, hacen que me vuelva loca de felicidad en especial cuando me dejan un review;** _ **Karinitis-san, Karma3985, MadizH, Arikina, Lirio-Shikatema, Nonahere(aún sigo sin créelo) y FannyK03.**_ **gracias por sus comnetarios**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
